Ultraman Dyna (series)
is the 13th entry in the Ultra Series which aired between September 6, 1997 until August 29, 1998. The series is a direct sequel to the previous Ultraman series, ''Ultraman Tiga. The catchphrase of this series is . Plot In the year 2017 (9 years after the final episode of Ultraman Tiga), TPC has advanced beyond earth, and has created a new GUTS (Global Unlimited Task Squad) team, "Super GUTS (Super Global Unlimited Task Squad)". Humans have begun terra-forming Mars and other planets in what is known as the "Age of the Neo Frontier". One day, however, the Neo Frontier is attacked by an alien race known as the Sphires. Shin Asuka has just joined Super GUTS and is in the middle of training maneuvers above Earth's atmosphere when he and his comrades are attacked. He proves himself in battle, and can hold his own against ace pilot Ryoh. However, his ship is damaged and he ejects, after which he encounters a shining light. It is then that a new giant of light merges with the bewildered Asuka, saving his life. When the Spheres enter Mars' atmosphere and merge with the Martian rocks to form monsters, Asuka again participates in the battle, now equipped with a mysterious device known as the "Reflasher". Upon the Sphere's new attack, Asuka suddenly transforms into a colossal giant, and manages to protect Mars from a group of monsters sent by the Spheres. The members of Super GUTS quickly catch on that this giant being is not Ultraman Tiga, but a new giant of light, "Ultraman Dyna". In contrast to the serious tone of Ultraman Tiga, Ultraman Dyna is a far more light hearted show, featuring more upbeat stories and comical character personalities for its cast. The final story arc is rather somber, in contrast to the rest of the series. Dyna/Asuka apparently sacrifice themselves to save the Earth from Gransphire, the planet-sized mother form of the Spheres. In the series finale, we do get to see that Asuka rejoins his father as they ride off toward the light in their two spaceships, though the fate of Dyna / Asuka and Asuka's father remains unknown. Eleven years after the end of the television series, the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy is intended as a direct follow-up for Dyna / Asuka after events of the Dyna series finale. It is revealed that the wormhole resulting from Gran Sphere's destruction transported him to the M78 universe, where the film takes place. At the end of the movie, as the featured ZAP SPACY members require help back to Earth, Dyna / Asuka decides to direct them home personally. They are shown disappearing into a self-made wormhole together. Also in the film of Ultraman Saga, it was revealed that the Mars had successfully colonized by humans with a new Super GUTS member Taiga appeared as he is unintentionally kidnapped by a mysterious spaceship pilot by Alien Bat as he finally regains his trust on Ultraman while becoming Ultraman Zero and fights along with Dyna and Cosmos against a new threat. Asuka also briefly returns to his universe, telling his friends that Taiga still lives and resides a new universe while vanishes into light and bids them farewell. It is unclear if the Dyna that participated in the Dark Spark War in Ultraman Ginga is the same Dyna from the Tiga Universe. Super GUTS Super GUTS is a branch of TPC (Terrestrial Peaceable Consortium) and is the direct successor to GUTS. * : The team captain. He is loud and boisterous, often joking with his subordinates and shouting orders. At the same time, however, he is a caring leader with a good heart and good intentions for Super GUTS. * : Ultraman Dyna's human host. He is light-hearted overall, and is one of the rare Ultra human hosts who also serves as the comic relief of the show. Asuka often whines and pouts immaturely, and sometimes pretends that he is killed in combat just to see his teammates freak out. Asuka is not all just fun and games, though. He can also be headstrong and overly courageous. His well-known motto is "Never give up." Asuka's dad disappeared years ago when his space ship disappeared into a mysterious light, which Asuka himself enters alongside his father in the final episode. In the end, Asuka ended up transported to the Showa timeline. Despite his personality, Asuka is an exceptional fighter, fending off aliens far stronger than normal humans with only his hand to hand combat skills. * : The tomboy ace pilot of Super GUTS, who has a short temper and often yells at Asuka for his goof ball antics and recklessness. They have a pilot rivalry going on. However, deep down inside she likes the guy, they do like each other, which becomes quite clear toward the end. She also plays a big sister role for the less experienced Mai. Ryoh is slightly cross-eyed, which add charm for her. * : The cool and slick haircut guy who is eventually promoted to Dept. Captain. * : A cute, bubbly, loud cadet-type with little combat experience. She mostly serves as the communication person, but she has multiple crushes (baseball players, cute exploratory robots, bike racers, etc.), gets peoples' attention by saying 'neh-neh-neh,' and has the amazing ability to hide multiple items behind her back, only to whip them out in rapid succession. * : The pudgy technician and researcher of the Super GUTS team, often becomes panicked or overly serious. * : An expert of shooting of the Super GUTS and is well versed in archaeology. * : A strange alien which Asuka befriended on a mission to mysterious planet, it first helped Asuka (as Dyna) by pointing out a monster's weak spot during a battle, and was since made Super GUTS' "mascot" of sorts. Bids farewell to Super GUTS in Episode 47, but returns in the Dyna movie "Return of Hanejiro". Mechas *GUTS Eagle **Alpha Wing **Beta Wing **Gamma Wing *Alpha Superior **GUTS Eagle Superior *Connelly 07 *GUTS Marine *GUTS Dig Films *''Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna: Warriors of the Star of Light'' (1998) Ultraman Dyna was one of the main Ultraman to appear in this movie (as events of the movie is set during times of the Dyna series). Ultraman Tiga also makes an important appearance. *''Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna & Ultraman Gaia: Battle in Hyperspace'' (1999) An alternate Ultraman Dyna appear. *''Ultraman Dyna: The Return of Hanejiro'' (2001), this 45 minute-long special is a midquel which takes place between episode 47 and 48 where Hanejiro makes a brief return to the Super GUTS in order to warn them about a new oncoming threat. *''Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers'' (2008), another alternate of Ultraman Dyna (alongside alternate Shin Asuka) joined with Ultraman Tiga, Ultraman Gaia and Ultraman Mebius in this movie, alongsid Showa-era Ultra Heroes. *''Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy'' (2009), Ultraman Dyna appears in this movie alongside the Showa-Era Ultramen, Ultraman Mebius, and the ZAP SPACY crew from Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. His storyline follows on directly from the finale of his series. *''Ultraman Saga'' (2012), Ultraman Dyna is the main focus Ultraman in the movie (set after an event of Ultra Galaxy Legend and Dyna has travel into another universe) and joined with Ultraman Zero and Ultraman Cosmos in this movie, and merge with Zero and Cosmos to became Ultraman Saga. *''Ultraman Ginga S Movie Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors!'' (2015), Shin Asuka as Dyna make cameo appearances with other 7 Heisei Ultra alongside Ultraman Ginga and Victory and Dyna once again team up with Tiga and Gaia.to defeat their own nightmare. In this movie, Dyna was defeated by Etelgar during his travel after last movie and been trapped by its power. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Indonesian dubbed On 18 May 2013 is a Indonesian adaption dubbed of the series was recorded by the NET. and aired on the NET Playground is a children's television series block on NET. in the Republic of Indonesia. International broadcast Music 'Opening Theme' ;Opening theme : by Tatsuya Maeda 'Ending Theme' thumb|right|226px|Ultraman Dyna (series) Ending 1 ;Ending 1 theme : " " by Fumiaki Nakajima thumb|right|226px|Ultraman Dyna (series) Ending 2 ;Ending 2 theme : "Ultra High" by Lazy DVD Box Sets Dyna MB DVD.jpg|Ultraman Dyna Memorial Box Notes *This series was the first since Ultraman 80 to incorperate "Silhouettes" into its opening animations. *This series is concluded in the Ultraman Saga movie. References : Ultraman Dyna's Official Website (Japanese) External links *Tsuburaya Productions - The Official Home of Ultraman (Japanese) *Japan Hero - Webpage devoted to Japanese superheroes Category:Series Category:Pages need of rewriting Category:Productions Category:Plagiarized Articles Category:Ultraman Dyna Category:Heisei Ultra Series Category:Sequels